


i'll fuck you in love even though it is not

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Dark Derek, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves when his little omega is all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll fuck you in love even though it is not

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone rape in real life. I just have a fucked up mind I'm sorry.

"That's it… that's it. God Stiles, so fucking good for me," Derek coos with a giant, dopey grin.

Stiles is laid out on the bed, legs bound and spread, thighs shaking as Derek licks at his pink, glistening folds. He's been like this for more than an hour. Derek eating Stiles out slowly and leisurely, giving the omega one unwanted orgasm after the other. Once again, just like all the others, it's too much… but this time, on the fifth orgasm, Stiles squirts. He sobs and trembles, squirms and tries to get away as Derek's tongue doesn't stop licking at his clit, stubble sharp, rough and bristly against the bare, hairless skin of his pussy.

"No more," he pleads, tears clinging to his cheekbones and stinging his eyelids. Derek just chuckles, low and in amusement, pressing a finger into Stiles's small, tight hole.

"Bet you can come again. You're still so wet, I can feel it. It hurts now but it'll feel like heaven later on, trust me," he says, grinning as Stiles shakes his head with wide, terrified eyes.

"Please!" Stiles cries as Derek starts stroking the tip of his tongue over the hard, oversensitive swell of his clit. "Stop! I can't. Please…"

"It's okay," Derek rumbles sweetly, pushing a second finger against the first, twisting them around and thrusting them in and out steady and quick. "You're going to come soon." He sucks Stiles's clit into his mouth, twirling his tongue over it and not stopping.

"I'm not… I'm not…" Stiles whimpers, quiet and afraid. "I—I—I—"

Derek growls, biting down on the nub in his mouth and Stiles wails, arching and writhing like he's having a seizure as his pussy clenches, tightens and squirts again, gushing loudly and coating Derek's face in a sloppy, sticky spray.

Stiles's body falls limp almost immediately after, eyes rolling back and head flopping against the pillow. Derek moves back and sits, licking his lips, admiring the sight of the long and lean body strung out across the covers, the young omega boy unconscious even as his stretched, swollen pussy still drips onto the already soaked bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of these and end up putting all my sex drabbles in a series. Who knows.


End file.
